¿Fantasía o realidad?
by Yuki Marvell
Summary: ¿Y si tú no eres quien en verdad crees que eres?¿Y si la vida tal y como la conoces deja de existir?¿Qué harías,enfrentarías tu destino o te negarías a aceptarlo?/-Quieres decir que nosotras somos...!/-Sois vampiros! /Nalu y Gruvia
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo: 1**

Hola soy Lucy Heartfilia tengo 19 años y actualmente acabo de terminar mis estudios en la academia Fairy Tail, mis padres murieron así que vivo con mi mejor amiga Juvia Loxer a la que también le murieron los padres a la edad de 16 años. Os contaré como fue la historia de como acabamos viviendo juntas y compartiendo nuestro dolor.

Nuestras madres eran amigas desde siempre por eso nos conocimos cuando éramos pequeñas, lo pasábamos muy bien juntas pero por desgracia cuando tenía 7 años mi madre murió y como mi padre no soportaba vivir en un sitio donde le venían tantos recuerdos de ella, me llevó a una nueva ciudad, cortando mis lazos con Juvia.

La nueva ciudad se llamaba Magnolia era muy bonita y tranquila, me gustaba pero nunca pude encajar en la escuela todos me odiaban porque eran muy llorona y los profesores eran muy buenos conmigo por el tema de mi madre, mi vida nunca sería igual.

Años después empecé el instituto, pensé que podría conseguir amigos pero fue de mal en peor, mis antiguos compañeros le fueron con el cuento y es más, lo único que hacían eran inventarse cosas falsas sobre mi….aunque no es como si mi importara, ya sé que no le agrado a nadie, ni siquiera a mi padre, el hombre que me ignoró desde la muerte de mi madre, el momento en que más necesitaba su amor.

Pensé un montón de veces en quitarme la vida como me habían dijo tantas personas en el instituto, ya no tenía fuerzas para aguantar depresiones o ataques de nervios más veces, pero un mes más tarde de que comenzaran las clases llegó a nuestro instituto una alumna nueva e iba a venir a nuestra clase yo solo pensé "que bien…otra más que me va odiar" pero ya se imaginan mi sorpresa cuando veo que entra ni más ni menos que a mi amiga Juvia, pensé que todo iba a mejorar hasta que me di cuenta de que o bien no me recordaba o bien decidiera ir al club "acabar con la vida de Lucy".

-Hola mi nombre es Juvia Loxer-había dicho felizmente con esa sonrisa suya que tanto me gustaba , y pensar que es posible que dentro de poco yo sea el motivo de que cambiara esa sonrisa por una cara de odio…

Se le veía muy nerviosa siempre se ponía así, de pequeña era muy tímida pero cuando la conocías era la mejor del mundo.

-Bien…chicos llévense bien con su nueva compañera, Juvia tome asiento al final de clase junto con Lucy-había dicho el profesor Gildarts (Hay profe no intente juntarme con las personas, no ve que va pasar lo mismo de siempre y va a acabar mágicamente en la otra punta de clase?)

Peo bueno así comprobaría si se acordaba de mí y podría estar a su lado una última vez antes de que se alejara, como todas las personas desde que tenía 7 años.

Mientras pensaba esto mi amiga de la infancia se iba acercando y podía oír perfectamente lo que todos susurraban "pobrecita la chica nueva" "va déjala tener un poco de felicidad, ya verás que cada se le queda cuando vea que ella también la ignora". Y si…tenía razón una vez pensé que una chica prefería estar conmigo pero lo único que estaba haciendo era engañarme, y un día me empujó por las escaleras, todos se rieron de mi….lo único que recuerdo antes de desmayarme es que me decía

-Nadie te quiere estúpida- y tenía razón, ni si quiera mi padre quería verme.. bueno su nombre era Minerva y aparte de ser la que susurró eso es la líder del club dicho anteriormente.

Juvia se sentó y el profe empezó a dar la clase de historia. Lo bueno que tenía Gildarts es que lleva unas clases muy divertidas y como él viajó a un montón de sitios siempre nos cuenta sus experiencias y lo mejor de todo es que aprendes un montón de cosas nuevas cada día.

Mientras que el profe intenta explicarle a Jenny por enésima vez como es que colón descubrió América y el por qué de que la gente pensaba que la tierra no era redonda Juvia me pasa un papelito(Para que entendáis mejor como es que el profesor no nos pilló es que las mesas están es como suíde dos en dos)y lo abro.

-Hola Lucy cuanto tiempo!cómo estás?-(se acuerda de mí!)-y por qué te dicen cosas tan malas?-(Hay Juvia si tu supieras…)

-Estoy bien….supongo, al menos así es como suelo estar normalmente y sobre lo segundo, las cosas que has oído es lo más bonito que vas a escuchar de mí.

-QUÉ!Pero si tú no eras así.

-Las personas cambian Juvia.

-Ya, pero sé que nunca harías algo malo por mucho que cambiaras.

-Juvia por favor aléjate de mí, es lo mejor, empezarán a decirte cosas malas a ti también.

-No me importa lo único que quiero es estar con mi mejor amiga pase lo que pase y ni cualquier cosa que digan esos mentirosos harán que cambie cualquier cosa que diga o sienta por ti en este momento.

-De verdad?

-De verdad

-Promesa del meñique?(Así es como prometíamos las cosas cuando éramos pequeñas y nunca las rompimos)

-Promesa del meñique

Me volteo a verla y ya tiene su meñique estendido, lo junto con él mío y nos abrazamos en silencio mientras sonreíamos, nos separamos y miramos al profe, este nos miró y sonrió.

Y como me prometió, Juvia mantuvo su promesa, aunque por culpa de esto también se metían con ella, pero bueno somos muy buenas ignorando a las personas.

Aunque no todo es de color rosa, aún recuerdo ahora lo que sentí cuando mi padre no volvió durante una semana, me sentía sola y asustada, nadie lo encontraba. Lo peor vino cuando me llevaron a identificar un cuerpo, ese sitio era horrible pero lo más horrible de todo fue ver el cuerpo sin vida de mi padre, después de eso los padres de Juvia se hicieron cargo de mí.

Pasaron los años y cuando creía que al fin podía ser feliz de verdad, los padres de Juvia murieron en un accidente de coche, nos pasamos la noche llorando.

Al menos en esta ciudad cuando ya tienes 16 años te consideran mayor de edad y como nuestros padres eran ricos pudimos comprarnos una casa, pero aunque seguimos nuestros estudios después de clase íbamos a trabajar a un bar en la ciudad vecina para que no nos pillaran, pero fue imposible.

Actualmente acabamos nuestros estudios y no tenemos nada planeado ¿Qué nos deparará el futuro…?

EN UN LUGAR LEJOS DE ALLÍ

-Vamos pongámonos en marcha o llegaremos tarde.

-Cállate! Por qué tenemos que hacernos cargo de ellas?

-Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo pero son órdenes del rey.

-Maldita sea si aún falta tiempo para que sufran el cambio, además como podremos alimentarnos sin una hembra de nuestra raza?

-Eso no importa, solo vamos a estar allí unos tres meses, después solo tendremos que secuestrarlas y volver, y luego a continuar con nuestras vidas normales.

**Este es mi primer fic y espero que podáis darme algún consejo de como mejorar .**

**Intentaré subir al menos un capitulo a la semana.**

**Se despide Yuki-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos antes de nada quería agradecerles a**** Sicaru-chan** y a ** por poner un comentario, en verdad me alegraron el día. .**

* * *

><p>Capitulo: 2<p>

-Lucy, Lucy, LUCY!-Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya tenía a Juvia gritándome en la oreja.

-Ah, qué pasa?

-Eso es lo que es lo que debería de decir yo-me dijo un poco indignada-estabas en las nubes.

-Bueno… estaba pensando en todo lo que pasó desde que mi madre murió.

-Pues no pienses en eso Lucy tenemos que empezar a vivir la vida ahora que ya estamos libres de las cadenas que nos unían a la academia.-dijo poniendo un pie a un costado del sofá mientras apuntaba al techo, (es cosa mía o acabo de ver una ola chocando en las piedras de una playa o.o )

-Vale, vale tienes razón, ya encargaste las pizzas?

-Encargadas

-Compraste las palomitas?

-Dos paquetes

-Bien, pues ahora hay que elegir la película.

-Oh! É oído sobre una preciosa de amor y dicen que hay vampiros y que son guapísimos!

-Um…me gusta la idea voy a buscarla en internet-dije mientras cogía mii ordenador.

-Lucy…

-Um? Qué pasa Juvia?

-Tú crees que encontraremos el amor?

-Pues claro no seas tonta.

-Es que últimamente é estado fijándome y los chicos son…

-Son..?

-HORRENDOS.

-JAJAJA , BUENO Juvia para gustos colores.

-Pues que gustos tan malos tienen algunas chicas.-dijo mientras se tiraba de espaldas al sofá

-Oye Juvia tú crees en los vampiros y todas esas cosas?

Bueno la verdad es que me gustaría si no este mundo sería muy aburrido, te imaginas le que molaría si existieran de verdad?

-Hay Juvia tú y tu imaginación nunca cambian.

-Y tú?

-Es como lo que dicen de que hay vida después de la muerte, se que no existe pero me gustaría creerlo, aunque ahora que lo pienso en la antigüedad se creía mucho en estas cosas y no le veo el sentido de que se lo inventaran, además en los mismos años y en diferentes lugares se creían en estas criaturas y lo curioso es que todos decían las mismas características.

-Es cosa mía o alguien se está interesando en el tema?-dijo Juvia con tono burlón.

-Pff! Es mejor que paremos, parecemos unas fans quinciañeras de crepúsculo.

-Al menos no llevamos unas camisetas con la cara de Edward o de Jacob como Minerva y las otras hace unos años.

-JAJAJAJA..hay Juvia…..que haría yo sin ti?

-Pues nada, quien podría vivir sin mí?-me dijo con tono de broma.

-Desde luego yo no-dije con seriedad.

-Tranquila yo no me iré nunca, siempre estaré contigo-dijo con seriedad-o al menos en el mismo país porque yo me pienso casar y no será con una mujer, además tampoco te voy a tener en casa como una vieja amargada que anda todo el día en pijama.-dijo de broma.

-Menos mal que aclaraste ese punto pensé que eras lesbiana y que estabas enamorada de mí-dije sarcásticamente- aunque si fuera a vivir contigo y con tu marido seguramente sería una obesa obsesa de los donuts, porque mejor morir gordo y feliz que delgado y amargado.

*DIN DONG

-Hablando de comida, ya han llegado las pizzas.

-Voy a por las bebidas mientras pagas.

-OKI

*Cinco minutos más tarde

-Bueno…una margarita para mi querida y futura bola de grasa y una margarita para mí, una futura buena esposa.

-Oye que yo también me voy a casar.

-OH CLARO y en la luna de miel os pasareis todo el tiempo en el Burger King comiendo hamburguesas y patatas.

-Claro que si Juvia y tú te quedaras aquí imaginando que estás casada y que cuidas a tus hijos.

-Oye me estás llamando loca?-dijo indignada.

-Pero si eres tú la que ha insinuado que soy una foca hace un momento-dije igualmente.

-Vale, vale, no te preocupes que seguro que tu luna de miel es tipo "cincuenta sombras de Grey "y no me refiero a que viajaron mucho-dijo picaramente.

-Aaah! Juvia eres una pervertida, mejor nos ponemos a ver la película.

Y así nos pusimos a ver la película, era muy bonita la verdad y los chicos….bua estaban para comérselos, literalmente, me los hubiera comido en el futuro que predije que tendría.

Nos la pasamos Llorando y gritando todo el rato pero al final estábamos muy felices por ellos porque consiguieron estar juntos y nada podría separarlos sobre todo lo digo por el la ex-novia del vampiro.

Después de recoger la mesa y limpiar los platos nos encontrábamos hablando en la cocina sobre cualquier tontería y cuando iba a echar la cortina me pareció ver dos pare de ojos rojos en la penumbra del bosque.

"Vale será mejor dormir creo que ya é visto demasiado vampiro por hoy"

* * *

><p><strong>En el próximo capitulo ya podremos ver a nuestros queridos "misteriosos" no tan misteriosos.<strong>

**Intentaré subirlo el Sábado así que... nos vemos!**

**Se despide Yuki-chan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios en verdad me hacen muy feliz .**

**Abajo de todo los responderé**

**Y como os prometí hoy vengo con otro capítulo, espero que os guste.**

* * *

><p><strong> Capítulo: 3<strong>

Hoy me levanté temprano, encontraba mejor que nunca así que aproveché para salir a comprar y así no despertar a Juvia.

Salí de casa y tardé como veinte minutos en llegar a Magnolia, decidimos comprarnos una casa un poco entrado en el bosque cerca de un lago cristalino donde a veces en el verano nos damos un chapuzón, la verdad ese lago lo encontramos un día en que empezamos a perseguir a un gato que le había robado un lazo azul a Juvia, lástima que al final no recuperamos el lazo, al llegar a casa los padres de Juvia nos dieron la bronca del siglo.

Realmente hacía un día muy agradable igual que el día que vine por primera vez, solo que esta vez lo veía bien claro y no tras las lágrimas de mis ojos.

Crucé la empina y….madre mía lo que vi! estos chicos sí que le hubiera gustado a Juvia a verlos visto. Uno de ellos tenía el pelo azul oscuro y los ojos grises e iba... ¿desnudo? bueno si no llega a ser que tenía calzoncillos…pero olvidando ese pequeño detalle era muy guapo aunque a mí me llamaba más la atención el hombre de pelo rosa y ojos color jade, parecía que estaba peleando verbalmente con el otro mientras le tiraba su ropa mientras le gritaba ¡Pervertido! Ahora que me doy cuenta parecen un poco perdidos será mejor que les eche una mano.

-Disculpa, sois nuevos aquí? Necesitáis ayuda?-dije un poco nerviosa.

-Bueno, la verdad es que somos nuevos aquí y pensamos que sería buena idea venir a conocer los alrededores-dijo el de ojos grises-ah por cierto me llamo Gray Fullbuster y este de aquí es Natsu Dragneel.

-Encantaba de conoceros yo me llamo Lucy Heartfilia.

-Hola Luce –me dijo Natsu con una sonrisa encantadora, espera un momento ¿Luce?

-Bueno por mí os invitaría a mi casa para una comida de bienvenida pero no sé sí mi amiga estaría de acuerdo pero si queréis podemos quedar esta tarde en este mismo sitio y os ayudamos a conocer la ciudad, seguro que le gusta conoceros.

-Bien, entonces esta tarde a las seis si os parece bien?-dijo Gray gentilmente.

-No hay problema, bueno me tengo que ir a comprar, luego nos vemos-dije amablemente, la verdad es que me caían muy bien.

-Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos después Luce y gracias.

No pude dejar de pensar en Natsu, con solo pensar en él y en su sonrisa hace que mi corazón lata con fuerza, menos mal que no me pasó eso cuando estaba delante de él porque estoy segura que podría llegar a escucharlo. Me da gusto que sea tan amigable, hasta ya me ha puesto un apodo…¿Luce?... me gusta como queda sobre todo si lo dice él.

Salí del supermercado con la comida pero con lo que no contaba era con ver ni más ni menos que a Karen la mano derecha de Minerva y a Hibiki su querido amigo con derecho, pensé en darme la vuelta pero Hibiki me agarró y me tapó la boca mientras me llevaba a un callejón.

Todo pasó muy rápido, cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaba entre Hibiki y la pared.

-Oh dios mío me va a violar por favor que alguien me ayude.-pensaba asustada.

LUCEEEEE!-espera ¿Luce?...Natsu es Natsu!

Pude ver como Natsu golpeaba a Hibiki mientras Gray le rompía el móvil a Karen, el cual estaba usando para grabarme y luego recogía mis bolsas mientras que yo, siento como Natsu me levanta y me pone entre sus brazos, eran cálidos y reconfortantes.

-Oye Luce estás bien? Te han hecho algo?-dijo Natsu, parecía preocupado.

-No, estoy bien es normal intenten este tipo de cosas-dije mientras salía apresuradamente de sus brazos.

-Como que es normal? te parece normal lo que estaban a punto de hacer?-dijo Gray todo enfadado.

-PARA MI LO ES! Es solo que esta vez se pasaron un poco.

Gray y Natsu se callaron, sabían que no podrían sacarme más información, me acompañaron hasta la entrada del bosque y me despedí de ellos, la quedada aún seguía en pie.

Entre en casa, Juvia ya se había despertado y estaba viendo la televisión.

-Hola Lucy que tal estás?

-Pues…-mi voz se quebró asustando a Juvia y no lo pude retener más y lloré en sus brazos, mientras le contaba todo.

**EN CASA DE LOS CHICOS**

-Pobre Lucy como le pudieron hacer algo así y aún por encima dice que es normal.

-No dejaré que nadie haga daño a Luce-dijo Natsu mientras se le alargaban los colmillos y siseaban como una serpiente.

-No me digas que se a emparejado a Lucy-pensaba Gray-Joder Natsu te has emparejado a ella?

-Déjame Gray, sabes que es imposible para nosotros detener estos instintos además no estoy totalmente emparejado con ella y aun que lo estuviera eso no sería ningún problema.

-Lo será si os emparejáis totalmente y ella sigue siendo humana, la acabarás matando la diferencia de fuerza es muy grande si te descuidas un poco sé acabó.

-Ya lo sé no hace falta que me lo expliques además no actúes como un profesional porque tu también eres virgen y te podría pasar lo mismo.

-Da igual vamos ya son casi las seis.

-Y piensas ir así?

-A que te –se mira y se da cuenta de que está desnudo-AAAH y mi ropa!

-Estúpido pervertido…

* * *

><p><strong>Tal vez esta tarde suba otro capítulo y si no me da tiempo lo subiré mañana <strong>

**Sicaru-chan:**** Creeme yo también los odio a todos y me puso muy triste tener que hacer que todos las odien, pero necesitaba eso para poder continuar la también por tu apoyo y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.****  
><strong>

**Lalatempestad: **Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto la historia como la forma en que se comportan Juvia y Lucy entre ellas ya que no estaba muy segura en este segundo punto y casi no subo el capítulo así que te agradezco que comentaras que te gusta la relación que te confundas si que gustó crepúsculo, pero odio a las fans locas, una vez en lo se que programa el actor que hace de Edward comentó que una de sus fans intentó desnudarse delante de él O.o .Sobre la duración de los capítulos me esforzaré pero prefiero hacerlos cortos para poderlos subir pronto y hacerlos más rapidamente.****

****Monse: Debes estar confundido, yo nunca subí esta historia pero no es de extrañar que que haya otros fics con este mismo é actualizar todo lo rápido que pueda pero todo depende de mi tiempo libre y mi imaginación porque no siempre esta dispuesta a ayudarme y sobre el Gruvia, al principio no pensaba hacer mucho de esta pareja en este fic pero te prometo que ahora intentaré hacer mucho y ya en el capítulo 5 lo haré desde el punto de vista de Juvia.****


	4. Chapter 4

**Al final pude subirlo esta tarde jupi !**

**El próximo capítulo estará narrada desde el punto de vista de Juvia.**

**Sin más os invitó a leer.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo: 4<p>

-Estás segura de que ya estás bien?-me preguntó Juvia preocupada. Nos encontrábamos en el bosque ya muy cerca de Magnolia.

-Si no te preocupes, solo fue la impresión y el susto ya estoy bien.

-Bueno…y es cierto que los chicos son guapos?-Juvia decidió cambiar de tema para hacer que me alegrara un poco más, cosa que consiguió.

-Pues claro, sabes que no me fijó en cualquier hombre-dije indiferente.

-Um…tienes razón, y dime, cuál de los dos te pides?-preguntó curiosa.

-El peli-rosa-contesté rápidamente.

-Lo tendré en cuenta pero si me gusta a mí también serás mi…-dijo Juvia con aire de misterio.

-Tu…

-RIVAL DE AMOR!

Os juro que nunca había visto a Juvia así, casi me meo del miedo, se nota que está desesperada por tener novio, solo espero que este tema do los chicos no nos separe.

Tras llegar al sitio de la reunión estuvimos hablando de cualquier cosa sin importancia, riéndonos de cualquier cosa y repasando los sitios importantes que visitar en esta parte de esta hermosa ciudad.

Ya estábamos terminado de repasar todo cuando los veo llegar a lo jejos.

-NATSU, GRAY!-grité mientras les saludaba y ellos me devolvían el saludo.

Miré a mi amiga que aún seguía de espaldas a ellos.

-Bien, como me de la vuelta y sean feos harás las tareas de la casa tu sola durante toda esta semana y si son guapos…

-Sabes qué? No tienes que hacer nada

-Vale, está bien…una…dos y ..tres-tras lo último Juvia se dio la vuelta (cabe decir que aún estaban lejos ya que Gray perdió la ropa de nuevo y retrocedieron para buscarlas, lastima que Juvia no lo hubiera visto.)

**POV JUVIA**

Parecía que Juvia estaba muy segura de si misma, bueno así mejor, podría ver algún guapo de verdad en esta ciudad.

Una..dos y tres-y me di la vuelta.

Me quede petrificada, acaso eran seres sobrenaturales? A parte de guapos eran musculosos, pero no de estos musculosos, no, no, no, no estos se notan que eran el fruto de años de entrenamiento y no eran para nada grotescos (vamos básicamente como son en Fairy Tail ) además tendrían sobre como mucho y creo que ya me pasaba 25 años es decir que básicamente eran PER-FEC-TOS! Se sentía orgullosa de su amiga, ella si que sabía de chicas.

Me fijé aún más en los dos, primero puse mi atención en el peli-rosa que había elegido mi amiga y después en el otro, me quedé totalmente embelesada por su mirada. Ya tenía muy claro con quien de los dos quedarme.

**FIN POV JUVIA**

**POV LUCY**

Ya había pasado unos pocos segundos desde que mi amiga se había girado, le hacía tanto tiempo mirar a dos personas? Me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, y si elegía a Natsu? Cómo sería las cosas de ahora en adelante?-pero de repente se dio la vuelta y susurró-El peli-rosa es todo tuyo-con eso me quedó todo claro y Natsu y Gray se pararon delante nuestra tres segundos después.

-Cómo te encuentras Luce?-dijo Natsu seriamente, Gray solo me miraba esperando mi respuesta.

-Bien, no os preocupéis-dije tranquilamente y la verdad es que no mentía, ellos parecieron confiar en mis palabras porque de repente se relajaron y miraron a Juvia curiosos.

-Oh! Está es Juvia Loxar mi mejor amiga y compañera de vivienda.

-Encantado Juvia, soy Natsu Dragneel-le dijo Natsu con esa sonrisa tan característica suya.

-Y yo Gray Fullbuster-dijo Gray, es cosa mía o la está mirando con mucha, bueno yo diría con demasiada atención? Aunque Juvia no parece notarlo.

-Encantada de conoceros, me gustaría darles las gracias por ayudar a Lucy esta mañana-di jo Juvia con nerviosismo al principio pero después ya utilizó si tono normal y eso es muy buena señal.

-Bueno no íbamos a pasar de largo sin hacer nada-dijo Gray con determinación-aparte de que Natsu ya se había tirado a golpear al tipo y yo no me iba a quedar atrás.

Ja,Ja,Ja pues gracias Natsu estoy segura que Hibiki se lo pasará muy bien el hospital-dijo Juvia.

JAJAJAJAJA-empezamos a reir todos, parecíamos unos locos.

El resto de la tarde nos la pasamos muy bien y transcurrió con tranquilidad… bueno si nos saltamos las partes en que Gray perdía la ropa, se andaban peleando o cuando teníamos que escondernos de las chicas que atraían Natsu y Gray.

Nos acompañaron durante todo el bosque y después se fueron escusándose de que tenían que hacer cosas importantes.

Ya cuando estábamos solas…

-Lucy no crees que son geniales?-dijo Juvia emocionada mientras se metía en mi cama(habíamos decidido dormir juntas para poder hablar sobre todo lo acontecido por la tarde)

-Si es agradable también pasar tiempo con otras personas de vez en cuando-dije sonriendo sinceramente.

-Sobre todo si esas personas, son chicos, son guapos y lo más importantes… solteros.

-JAJAJA hablando de chicos, que tal con Gray?- le pregunté con tono pícaro.

-Bueno.. de algo estoy segura de ahora en adelante en mis imaginaciones la cara de mi marido será la de Gray.

-Ves, te dije que eran guapos-dije picándole con un dedo en su mejilla.

-Y menos mal…-dijo Juvia suspirando, después nos quedamos calladas unos minutos.

-Juvia?

-Si?

-Creo que me é enamorado?

Creo que me pasa lo mismo.

Chillamos ilusionadas y después nos dormimos, tengo el presentimiento de que mañana algo bueno le va pasar a alguna de las dos.

* * *

><p><strong>Pido perdón no sé que pasó, pero me salté muchas palabras a la hora de contestar los comentarios lo siento espero que hayáis entendido lo que quise decir.<strong>

**Sicaru-chan: Tu si que eres maja siempre apoyandome y poniendo algún comentario, eres la mejor espero que lo sigas haciendo no sabes cuanto me alegra mirar la página y ver que tengo un nuevo review.**

**Lalatempestad: No te preocupes recibirán su merecido...ya verás jajajja. Gracias por entender que no puedo subir capítulos largos y me alegro que te haya gustado y ten paciencia pronto llegará el Gruvia.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Terminado otro capítulo **

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews y por ponerme en favoritos**

**Espero que os guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

**POV JUVIA**

Me encontraba un bosque en mitad de la noche, estaba asustada y no podía ver nada, por suerte encontré un prado que estaba iluminado por la luz de la Luna donde puede ver a Gray, quien estaba de pie de espaldas a mí.

-Gray que haces aquí?- grité mientras iba corriendo hasta pararme detrás suya.

Pero cuando se dio la vuelta me quedé sin habla y aterrorizada, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Gray tenía los ojos de un color rojo como la sangre y de la comisura de sus labios se podían ver unos dientes caninos enormes, no pude reaccionar, cuando me quise dar cuenta, Gray ya me tenía agarrada por la nuca y la espalda, aparte de tener sus colmillos clavados en mi cuello, lo único que pude hacer fue gritar.

Me desperté sentándome de golpe y fui al baño a lavarme la cara, cogí mi ropa y me fui a duchar. Tenía mucho frío y no paraban de darme escalofríos, decidí que lo mejor sería olvidarme de ese extraño sueño que seguro fue causada por culpa de la película que vi hace dos días, sin embargo cuando me fijé en mi reflejo encontré dos manchitas rojas en mi cuello.

-Vale, tranquilízate Juvia, solo es una terrible coincidencia, no creerás que Gray es un Vampiro y te ha mordido mientras dormías?- me dije a mi misma intentando tranquilizarme.

Cuando terminé de vestirme y secarme el pelo me dirigí a la habitación de Lucy para ver como estaba y me la encontré totalmente destapada y sudorosa, le toqué la frente, pero alejé mi mano rápidamente, estaba ardiendo, como si fuera una brasa en llamas y debido a que yo estaba congelada aún me ardía más la mano.

-Lucy, despierta

-Qué pasa Juvia? – me preguntó adormilada.

-Tienes fiebre lo mejor es que te vayas a duchar, tomes algo caliente y luego te metas de nuevo en la cama, vale?

-Si… ahora mismo me ducho-se levantó y fue al baño arrastrando los pies contra el suelo durante todo el trayecto.

Fui a la cocina, nos hice un vaso de leche caliente y luego puse una magdalena para cada una.

Tiempo después Lucy salió del baño, nos sentamos en el sofá acercamos la mesa baja y nos arropamos hasta el cuello, dábamos pena.

-Y a ti que te pasa?- me pregunto Lucy preocupada.

-Tengo mucho… demasiado frío.

-Que suerte, yo me estoy asando y aún por encima es verano y hace un calor que te mueres.

-Es verdad, tal vez salir me haga bien y ya de paso me voy a comprar.

-Bien pues hasta luego y ve a la cama o al menos arrópate bien- le dije mientras la arropaba en el sofá.

Cogí los vasos y los limpie, cuando volví al salón me di cuenta de que Lucy ya se había dormido.

-Espero que se recupere-y tras este pensamiento salí de casa silenciosamente.

Y como había dicho, el tiempo hizo que pusiera mejor, pero no lo suficiente, me sentía como si hubiera dormido dentro de un congelador.

Me encontraba haciendo la compra cuando de repente oigo que me llaman por detrás, me giro y veo a Gray, haciendo que recuerde al momento ese extraño sueño.

-Buenos días Gray, cómo estás?

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo, pareces cansada.

-Oh si, no pude dormir muy bien.

-Y por qué no vino Lucy en tu lugar?

-Tiene fiebre.

-Vaya hoy no es vuestro día de suerte.

-Eso me temo y aún por encima tengo un frío que pela.-Me pareció ver una cara de satisfacción al decirle eso pero no lo sabría decir con seguridad ya que rápidamente cambió a una de tristeza.

Ya habíamos salido del supermercado y nos encontrábamos dando una vuelta por los alrededores, cuando de repente siento que algo me golpea con fuerza en la cabeza, espera un momento eso era una piedra? Me toco la cabeza miro mi mano y encuentro un poquito de sangre en ella, me doy la vuelta y me encuentro con Karen.

-Oye puta, y tu amiga? Qué tiene, miedo a salir de casa? que patética.

-Vete a la mierda Karen-dije enfadada.

-No me iré a ningún lado hasta que tú y tu amiguito me compréis un nuevo móvil.

-Vete de aquí si no quieres que llame a la policía- le dijo Gray frustrado.

-Y de que me vas a acusar?

-Por golpear a mi amiga

-Por qué tendrían que creerte?

-No solo me creerán a mí, sino a todos.

Entonces Karen se gira y ve que todo el mundo nos está mirando y lanzándole miradas acusadoras.

-Has perdido Karen-le dijo serio Gray.

Karen soltó un grito de frustración y salió corriendo de allí.

-Estás bien, hay no, estás sangrando- me dijo preocupado.

-No te preocupes, tampoco es tanto.

Nos pusimos en marcha hasta mi casa, estaba preocupada por Lucy y Gray insistió en acompañarme, estaba más callado de lo normal y parecía que mantenía la distancia.

Llegamos a la puerta cuando Gray me llamó

-Juvia

-Si?

-No dejaré que nadie te haga daño-yo me di la vuelta sorprendida y en ese momento Gray se acercó y me besó…espera… ME BESÓ?

Sentía como si un montón de mariposas empezaran a volar en mi interior. Cuando nos separamos, Gray me sonrió cálidamente y se fue, no pude moverme del sitio hasta que lo perdí de vista y mágicamente todo el frío que sentía desapareció.

Entre en casa cerré la puerta y…..

-GRAY ME BESOOOOOÓ-grité a los cuatro vientos

Lucy se levantó de golpe del sofá.

-QUEEEEEEEEÉ?

Tenía mucho que contarle….

**EN CASA DE LOS CHICOS**

-Menos mal que has venido Ultear.

-Es mi trabajo, ven acércate y bebe de mi todo lo que quieras.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado.<strong>

**Sicaru-chan: Me asustaste cuando dijiste que estabas detrás de mí, deberías a verme visto me quedé con esta cara ·_·**

**Flor Carmesí: Me alegro que te gustara y no te preocupes intentare subir lo más pronto que pueda.**

**Se despide Yuki-chan.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gomen gomen me atrasé mucho T.T**

**Espero que os guste este capítulo aunque es más de información pero que es necesaria para que entendáis más la historia**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

**POV GRAY**

Aún me pregunto cómo pude aguantar la sed con Juvia sangrando a mi lado, vale que de momento es humana y no nos alimentamos de los humanos porque su sangre es muy débil, pero hay que tener en cuenta que dentro de poco se convertirá en vampiro y su sangre está sufriendo cambio y a parte la he marcado cómo mi pareja anoche cuando me colé con Natsu es su casa, no piensen mal es un instinto que tenemos y no lo podemos retener y no fui el único, Natsu marcó a Lucy así que no penséis que yo soy el malo.

Ahora ya me encuentro mucho mejor después de alimentarme de Ultear, una lástima que ella y Lisanna (quién vino para alimentar a Natsu) se fueran tan temprano, son unas grandes amigas de la infancia.

Echo de menos los tiempos en que jugaba de pequeño con otros niños que serían futuros vampiros aun que ahora no son para nada pequeños y a parte son unos grandes amigos que no cambiaría por nada del mundo, y pensar que hace una semana todos vivíamos juntos y ahora? Tuvimos que separarnos por todo Japón para encontrar a los futuros vampiros que hace 19 años nacieron junto los humanos.

Por si os interesa os explicaré un poco de mi vida y como acabamos casi a estar en extinción, para eso os tengo que explicar un poco en que trabajan unas de mis amigas.

Ultear ayuda alimentar a los machos de la raza (las hembras solo pueden alimentarse de los machos y los machos de las hembras) cosa que hizo siguiendo los pasos de su madre Ur.

Tras perder a mis padres, Ur al ser una Anaya (se le llama así a las mujeres que sirven a la raza y cuidan de los niños huérfanos) me cuidó junto con Lyon, otro huérfano y su propia hija Ultear.

Lisanna decidió ejercer junto con Ultear el oficio de Anaya y me enteré hace poco que Meredy (niña huerfana que cuidó Ultear) también se va a unir.

Antiguamente las anayas solo servían a los vampiros de familias importantes, pero actualmente nadie está a salvo, desde hace 23 años durante la guerra se decidió que la clave de nuestra supervivencia sería criar desde pequeños a hijos vampiros junto a la humanidad y poco antes de que se conviertan (cosa que pasa a partir de los 20 hasta los 25 años) los familiares de confianza irían a buscarlos en caso de que los padres de estos niños murieran, así durante ese tiempo los niños aprenderían a ser civilizados para cuando tengamos que vivir de nuevo junto los humanos.

La crisis de población que tenemos se debe a que hace veinte tres años atrás, hubo una guerra contra los humanos donde todos los adultos se vieron involucrados (se le considera adultos a los que ya pasaron el cambio). Esta guerra duro dos años durante el primer año murieron la mayoría incluido los padres de todos los niños que esperábamos en casa y en el segundo año los humanos como última medida lanzaron unas bombas con un gas que terminó con la vida de todo mortal involucrado en esa guerra, pero poco a poco con los años los de nuestra raza iban muriendo por culpa de ese gas, quedando solo nosotros, unos niños, bueno ahora no tan niños para liderar a la raza.

Ur y las demás anayas que se quedaron a cuidarnos durante la guerra (solo a las anayas se les permitió no ir a la guerra) nos salvaron para que no respiráramos el gas.

Los supervivientes llevaron el plan de supervivencia y se distribuyeron por todo Japón para empezar a criar a la nueva generación.

Al menos tuvimos suerte de que solo nos descubrieron una agencia secreta de Japón y esto nunca salió a la luz.

Actualmente vivimos en un bosque en una gran mansión todos juntos, como somos pocos no necesitamos vivir con los humanos todavía, pero aunque no nos gusten los humanos, tenemos la esperanza de ser los suficientes para tener que vivir con ellos.

Me pregunto cómo les irán a los demás? Habrán encontrado ya a los futuros vampiros?

* * *

><p><strong>Sicaru-chan: Pues tu nariz capta muy bien los olores porque tienes razón, si es vampiresa yo no permitiría que una chica cualquiera este el casa de Gray y Natsu NUNCA<strong>

**PD: Para de asustarme **

**lala. tempestad: Lo siento me tardé mucho por favor perdoname.**

**Se despide Yuki-chan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ya e vuelto!**

**Sin más os invito a leer**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

**POV GRAY**

TOC TOC *

-Gray estás listo?- me preguntó Natsu desde fuera de mi habitación

Abro la puerta- Si, venga vamos

-Piensas ir desnudo?-dijo con voz cansada. Parece que ya está cansado de mis desnudeces

-Ah? MI ROPA!- enserio donde la dejo siempre?

**EN EL BOSQUE**

Después de decirle a Natsu que Lucy tenía fiebre decidimos ir su casa para que Natsu la ayude.

Cuando marcamos a una persona cómo nuestra pareja, de nuestros colmillos sale una esencia para advertir a los demás vampiros. La esencia es diferente en cada vampiro y al principio el cuerpo no asimila esa esencia e intenta eliminarla, por eso puede que tengan fiebre, escalofríos o cualquier otro tipo de enfermad.

Si la persona marcada es un vampiro no sufre esto ya que su organismo puede eliminar rápidamente la esencia (en caso de que no quiera emparejarse con el vampiro que le mordió) o también la puede aceptar con más facilidad (en caso que si quiera emparejarse con el vampiro).

Como los humanos no tienen el mismo organismo el vampiro que le mordió tiene que ayudarles a adaptarse a la esencia así que se les da un beso, si el humano quiere al vampiro la esencia permanece, pero sin hacerle daño y si no lo quiere la esencia desaparece sin más, pero solo se puede saber si el humano lo acepta o no un día después del beso y es por eso que vine a acompañarle quiero saber si Juvia me á aceptado.

La razón por la que intentamos solucionar esto pronto es porque el humano de tanto luchar contra la esencia puede llegar a morir en pocos días, sabía que teníamos que esperar más pero el instinto de posesión nos ganó.

Aun que si bien ahora nos aceptan, cómo reaccionaran cuando sepan que somos vampiros? Y cuando sepan que ellas también lo serán? Esto es un lío, ninguno de los dos pensamos que iba a llegar el día en que quisiéramos emparejarnos y ahora que á llegado no tenemos ni idea de que cosas tenemos que hacer, como reaccionaremos con nuestras parejas o cuando algún otro vampiro intenten quitarnos las, se suponía que los mayores nos ayudarían en eso, pero bueno somos los únicos vivos y cómo nadie de nosotros á experimentado esto no sabemos nada.

Los demás también estarán teniendo este problema? Gajeel, Erza espero que estéis bien…

Tendré que contactar con Laxus y con Mira para que me traigan algunos libros de la mansión para informarnos sobre esto.

-Ahh…

-Por qué suspiras así hielito?

-No estoy de humor Natsu.

Venga anímate, ya hemos llegado.

Y efectivamente estábamos delante de su casa. Natsu llamó al timbre y esperamos.

Se abrió la puerta y un olor nos golpeó la cara como una bofetada, era Juvia y por su olor a mi esencia se podría decir que sí, me había aceptado.

Ella pareció ponerse un poco nerviosa y no la culpo.

Natsu aún seguía un poco desorientado y sus instintos le dijeron rápidamente que no se acercara demasiado a Juvia, cosa que agradecí.

-Hola Juvia hemos venido a ver como estaba Lucy podemos pasar?- le dije

Ella sonrió delicadamente, se apartó y nos dejó entrar cerrando la puerta después de que pasáramos.

-Está en su habitación y parece que empeora por momentos está muy débil.- dijo a punto de llorar

Legamos a la habitación de Lucy y comprendí que hicimos bien en venir, no duraría ni un día más.

Natsu se acercó a la cama y la sacudió gentilmente haciendo que despertara.

Sabía que tenía que dejarlos solos así que me llevé a Juvia aprovechando que esta estaba a punto de llorar.

Cuando salimos cerrando la puerta Juvia se derrumbó y la abracé para que pudiera desahogarse. Me dolía mucho verla y mis instintos de emparejado salieron a la luz queriendo hacer cualquier cosa para que no estuviera triste.

Poco después Natsu salió de la habitación y fue a la cocina inventándose que sabía una receta muy buena para curar fiebres. Volvió a entrar en la habitación, Juvia y yo nos la pasamos hablando en el sofá y no pude resistir la tentación de robarle algunos besos, supongo que sería cosa del macho emparejado lo bueno es que ella no me los rechazaba, solo se avergonzaba dando me más ganas de besarla al verla con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando volvió a salir nos despedimos y nos fuimos otra vez para casa.

**EN CASA DE LAS CHICAS**

**POV JUVIA**

Cuando los chicos se fueron entré en la habitación de mi amiga, al abrir la puerta me encontré a Lucy con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca ligeramente abierta y supe sin que me dijera nada lo que había pasado.

-Natsu te á besado – Le dije ya afirmando.

Lucy rápidamente se tapó la cara con la manta y pude escuchar un pequeño "aye" con tono avergonzado haciendo que me pusiera a reír.

* * *

><p><strong>Sicaru-chan: Gracias de verdad siempre me animas. Ten cuidado no te vallan a contagiar el ebola =3<strong>

**lala. tempestad: Ya lo verás a medida que pasen los capítulos y como te prometí aquí tienes un nuevo cap =)**

**akashi dragneel: me alegro que te guste y perdona por tardar tanto en actualizar =(**

**evunchi2020: Me esforzaré en actualizar pronto.**

**Se despide Yuki-chan.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Siento mucho el retraso T·T**

**Espero que os guste este nuevo cap =)**

* * *

><p>EN CASA DE LOS CHICOS<p>

P.O.V NATSU

-Entonces nos vemos

-Si muchas gracias Jellal-tras decir esto corte la llamada y volví a guardar el móvil en el pantalón.

-Ya está todo listo?-me preguntó Gray, el cual estaba bebiendo una cerveza mientras observaba las calles nocturnas de Magnolia desde la ventana.

-Si, vendrá lo más pronto posible.

-Y… cómo se encuentra?

-Se nota que sigue enfadado porque no pudo ir con Erza a buscar a la humana-le dije mientras sonreía socarronamente, Gray me devolvió la sonrisa de igual forma.

-Gajeel tuvo suerte de no recibir ningún golpe de su parte.

-Bueno… no tenía por qué, Jellal y Erza no están emparejados.

-Tú tampoco estabas emparejado con Lucy hasta hace nada pero eso no te impidió golpear a ese chico, Hibiki, con un poco de fuerza sobrehumana.

-Eso fue más bien… un reflejo- dije tomando un sorbo a mi cerveza.

-Claro- me dijo poniendo una sonrisa pícara.

-Qué si ojos bizcos.

-Cómo me has llamado, ojos puntiagudos?

-Además de bizco, sordo.

-Te vas a enterar

Y así empezó una de nuestras tantas peleas.

*AL DÍA SIGUIENTE*

EN CASA DE LAS CHICAS

El sol resplandecía en lo alto del cielo azul, todos bendecían que hubiera otro día soleado donde todos podían salir a jugar, a la playa, a la piscina o hacer alguna excursión, todos menos cierta rubia que no podía dormir por culpa de que el día anterior se había olvidado de cerrar de todo cortina y justo toda la luz del sol le estaba dando de lleno en la cara, pero claro todos tenemos esa vagancia por las mañanas de no quererse mover de la cama así que metió la cabeza entre las mantas pero nooooooooooooo ahora tenía que morirse de calor. Se levantó de la cama más que frustrada, abrió la cortina y

-TÚ, engendro de Satanás no vuelvas a entrar en mi casa- dijo mientras señalaba el Sol. Luego se dio cuenta que alguien estaba en la habitación y de dio la vuelta encontrando a una Juvia recién salida de la ducha con una cara típica de "esta está como una cabra" y una gotita estilo anime cayendole de la cabeza y se fue mientras susurra un "_pobre, aún sigue delirando_".

-Mierda…

*TIEMPO DESPUÉS*

P.O.V LUCY

Acababa de salir de la ducha, fui a la cocina y me senté junto a Juvia, la cual me esperaba para desayunar y aún me miraba un tanto preocupada por lo visto minutos atrás, le expliqué todo lo ocurrido y se relajó un poco, sabía que se había preocupado mucho con todo ese tema de la enfermedad y que no debió ser bonito para ella verme en la cama en un estado tan deplorable, pero ya me encuentro mucho mejor seguro fue por la receta de Natsu, aunque pareciera una sopa normal, ya no sentía ningún malestar, tendría que agradecérselo la próxima vez que lo vea aunque con el tema del beso… no sé cómo reaccionar ante él.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente y sobre las cuatro salimos de casa camino al supermercado, el bosque tenía un ambiente muy agradable, los rayos del sol se asomaban tímidamente por las hojas de los árboles y se podía ver como un montón de animales iban y venían de un lado para otro, algunos de ellos se acercaban a nosotras y otros pasaban muy cerca nuestra, no nos temían, supongo era porque nos veían todos los días y a veces se nos daba por darles comida.

Llegamos a Magnolia y cuando giramos una esquina nos chocamos con alguien, al cual se le cayeron un montón de libros y le ayudamos a recogerlos, luego nos levantamos y nos fijamos en su cara. Era un hombre con el pelo de un color un poco más oscuro que el celeste, tenía un extraño tatuaje rojo en su ojo derecho y los ojos castaños, aparte de tener un físico parecido al de Natsu y Gray.

-Lo siento mucho señoritas, me llamo Jellal Fernandez.

-Yo soy Lucy Heartfilia y esta es mi amiga Juvia Loxar.

-Encantada, eres nuevo aquí?

-Si, pero solo vengo a darle estos libros a algunos amigos.

-Si quieres te podemos ayudar a llevarlos-le dije, Juvia asintió con complicidad.

-No, no hace falta, además seguro que tenéis cosas que hacer.

-Bueno…si no quieres.

-Venga, fue un honor conocerlas-se quedó un momento en silencio como si estuviera analizando las palabras y continuó- tengo la sensación de que nos veremos muy pronto- y siguió su camino, tras quedarnos un momento paradas sin hacer nada volvimos a girar en la esquina pero no lo vimos por ninguna parte, es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

Juvia y yo nos miramos-Are?-dijimos a la vez. Era muy agradable pero eso último que dijo… fue muy extraño, en fin continuamos nuestro camino, sin saber que ese mismo hombre nos miraba desde una callejuela.

-Huh parece que Natsu y Gray no malgastan el tiempo aquí- dijo mientras sonreía y volvió a desaparecer.

*POR LA NOCHE*

EN CASA DE LOS CHICOS

-Jellal se está tardando…- dijo Natsu con frustración.

-Ya, cálmate Natsu, dijo que vendría hoy y sabes tan bien como yo que él nunca rompe una promesa.

*toc , toc*

-Al fin- Natsu se levantó del sofá y abrió la puerta y en efecto ahí esta Jellal con un montón de libros, los cuales dejó encima de la encimera.

-Aquí tenéis, al principio tuve mis dudas de por qué queríais leer estos libros de todo ese rollo del emparejamiento pero ahora ya sé el motivo, me caen bien y seguro que hacen buenas migas con las otras vampiresas.

-_Entonces me a aceptado *3*-_pensaba más que feliz nuestro querido Natsu.

-Bueno eso espero… y que tal todo por la mansión?- pregunto Gray

-Bien Wendy y Romeo se pasan el día jugando(fueron encontrados por Jellal en un orfanato y como era posible que los enviaran a otros países y no podrían seguirles la pista habló con la directora del orfanato y se los dejó a él a su cuidado, llevándoselos luego a la mansión donde les explicaron lo que eran) los exceed también se encuentran bien pero Happy y Lily están muy aburridos oh pero hay una novedad, Mira y Laxus se emparejaron hace nada, tuvisteis suerte de que ya leyeron los libros.

-Vaya… eso si que es una pareja destructiva, será mejor no acercarse demasiado a ellos-dijo Gray sudando frío

-Venga quédate esta noche Jellal y cuéntanos todas las cosas que sucedieron en nuestra ausencia.-dijo Natsu

* * *

><p><strong>Diane Redfox: Hola Diane-nee espero que haya disfrutado el cap =) muchos besos! <strong>

**Sicaru-chan: Soy una ostraaaaa =D**

**akashi dragneel: ten paciencia pronto llegará ese momento, este fue un cap más largo espero que te haya gustado.**

**evunchi2020: Siempre intentaré subir los caps pronto**

**full fan: Pues aquí lo tienes =D Siempre seguiré así y me esforzare chao chao.**

**Akane Kura: Me alegra que te guste haré mi máximo esfuerzo **


	9. Chapter 9

**Siento el retraso a la hora de actualizar.**

**Pero no os preocupéis ya e vuelto **

**Disfruten del capítulo**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9 <strong>

**EN CASA DE LOS CHICOS**

-Venga, hasta pronto Jellal- dijo Natsu.

-Nos vemos tío-dijo Gray, palmeándole el hombro a Jellal.

-Pues, hasta otra, llamadme si necesitáis ayuda.

-Lo haremos.

Y Jellal se puso en marcha, si iba corriendo, como solo los vampiros saben, sin pararse, llegaría mañana a la mansión.

-Bueno a empezar a leer…

Natsu y Gray empezaron a leer unos libros, los cuales estaban escritos en unos extraños signos, bueno… no tan extraños para ellos.

**TIEMPO DESPUÉS**

**EN CASA DE LAS CHICAS **

-Vamos Lucy! Rápido!- gritaba una Juvia con una mochila en su espalda desde la entrada de la casa

-Voy, espera!- gritó Lucy mientras bajaba las espaleras, esta también tenía puesta una mochila.

Las dos salieron de la casa y echaron a correr mientras reían. Cuando estuvieron cerca de un pequeño, pero hermoso lago iluminado por los rayos del sol que pasaban a través del follaje, empezaron a quitarse la ropa con rapidez mientras aún seguían corriendo y luego se tiraron al lago. Cuando se cansaron de nadar se pusieron a hacer el muerto.

-Lucy?

-Uhm?

-Cierra los ojos, escucha la naturaleza.-Lucy los cerró, a través de sus parpados cerrados podía ver manchitas de color rojas, a causa de los rayos del Sol, sentía como los rayos le acariciaban todo el cuerpo, como en el agua se formaban pequeñas ondas cuando movía los brazos lentamente y podía oír a los animales del bosque, sobre todo a los pájaros que cantaban desde las ramas de los árboles. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que…

*Crack*

Una rama del suelo se rompió, las dos chicas se levantaron para encarar al sujeto que rompió la rama, encontrándose con dos chicos, Gray y Natsu.

-Hola chicos, qué hacéis aquí?- Preguntó Juvia.

-Pues fuimos a ver si estabais en casa, pero como no estabais y el supermercado cerró hace media hora, nos imaginamos que estarías por aquí.- informó Gray

-Podíais haberos perdido.- dijo Lucy

-Oh! Tranquila Luce tenemos un muy bien sentido de la orientación- le respondió Natsu, restándole importancia al asunto. Pero en ese momento las chicas se dieron cuenta de una cosa.

-Espera, espera, espera, qué hora es?- dijo Lucy con desesperación

-Las dos y media, por?-dijo Gray

-Juvia!

-Hay dios mío se nos fue la hora! Bueno tendremos que conformarnos con la comida que tenemos en la nevera.

-Si queréis, podéis venir a comer a nuestra casa- les propuso Gray.

-Ah! No hace falta- dijo Juvia, mientras ella y Lucy salían del lago.

-No es ninguna molestia, además así nos divertiremos.- dijo Gray mientras él y Natsu seguían a las chicas quienes cogieron sus mochilas y se pusieron a andar hacia su casa. Ante lo dicho por Gray, las chicas se pararon de golpe y se voltearon.

-Verás, Gray… nosotras no estamos acostumbradas a… - empezó a decir Juvia, pero Lucy la cortó con un pequeño codazo.

-No tienen por qué saberlo Juvia, además no podemos saber si no harán lo mismo que ellos o peor aún podían ser sus cómplices- y tras decir eso Lucy salió corriendo.

-LUCY!- Juvia sabía que Lucy aprendió por las malas a no confiar en las personas desde mucho antes que ella, y la única vez que confió en alguien desde que se hubieran separado, lo pagó de la peor forma, siendo humillada, odiada por todos, en el hospital y sin nadie que la reconfortara, ni siquiera su padre.

-Juvia, pero de qué está hablando Lucy?- gritó Natsu mientras agarraba a Juvia por los hombros. Juvia no sabía si confiar en ellos, tanto ella como Lucy aprendieron que no podían confiar en nadie, pero… algo le decía que ellos no harían nada malo, que ellos no eran como las demás personas, eran …diferentes… sentía como si fueran… familia.

**P.O.V JUVIA**

No supe por qué pero empecé a soltar y a soltar, no podía para de hablar, las palabras salían sin parar, porque muy en el fondo, sabía que no pasaría nada malo. Cuando acabó de contar la historia, Natsu la soltó y empezó a …¿gruñir? Era un sonido muy salvaje como para que procediera de un humano, pero no había ninguna duda, ese sonido lo producía Natsu.

-Natsu!- le advirtió Gray, más este lo ignoró y le dio un puñetazo a un árbol, tirándolo por el golpe. Esto no podía estar pasando.

-Natsu! Tranquilízate!- dijo Gray mientras sus ojos cambiaban a unos rojos y sus colmillos superiores se alargaban.

-No quiero hacerlo Gray, voy a matar a todos los que hicieron daño a MI Luce!- mientras decía esto, Natsu se dio la vuelta y pude ver su cara, sus ojos jade profundo que transmitían calma, ahora eran unos del color de la sangre los cuales brillaban con fuerza y de la comisura de sus labios salían sus dos caninos superior, los cuales eran más afilados que un cuchillo. Todo era exactamente, como los cambios que sufrió Gray. Ante todo esto solo pude gritar, y debido a ese grito pareció que Natsu y Gray volvieron a la normalidad.

-Mierda, Juvia …- dijo Gray mientras se acercaba.

-NO TE ACERQUES! – le grité mientras me abrazaba a mí misma, aunque después de ver como Natsu había tirado a bajo un árbol, sabía que no podía hacer nada, la matarían y Lucy quedaría sola… de nuevo.

-No quería que te enteraras de esta manera, de lo que somos-me dijo Gray, desde la distancia.

-Qué pensabais, qué podríais venir aquí y esperar que nadie se diera cuenta?

-Juvia no somos monstruos solo somos… diferentes.

-SOIS VAMPIROS!

* * *

><p><strong>La tensión crece en el ambiente... qué pasará?<strong>

**Bueno... espero que os haya gustado =)**

**Diane Redfox: Bua es que Laxus... por dios es el manda más. Bueno... tampoco tantas cosas y gracias a Jellal se pusieron al día. Muchos besos Diane-nee!**

**JessyB-rabbit: Me esforzaré. Muchos besos!**

**lala. tempestad: Bueno... ya sabes que eso dos son muy tímidos y cortitos en el tema del amor, ten paciencia querida, pronto llegará. Muchos besos Lala-chan!**

**Sicaru-chan: JAJAJA venga Erza tu puedes!Un hurra por las ostras! (*-*)/ Gracias ^.^ Muchos besos Sicaru-chan!**

**akashi Dragneel: Gracias ^.^Tranquila a mi también me pasa mucho... el mundo y sus paranoias. Yo soy de Galicia Muchos besos Akashi-chan!**

**full fan: Muchas gracias :) No la pararé eso iría en contra de mis principios. Muchos besos!**

**roxila31: Gracias ^.^ Maldito colegio tenemos que revelarnos contra el sistema y acabar con los centros besos!**

**Muchos besos a todos! Nos vemos en el siguiente cap**


End file.
